Sheet music is normally provided in book form such that you have consecutive pages of music which can only be read by turning pages. Prior inventions for turning book pages as well as music pages are plentiful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D385,900 discloses a music turner foot pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,097 discloses a page turning device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,772 discloses a page turner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,900 discloses a music page turner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,266 discloses a turner for sheet music. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,266 discloses a turner for music manuscripts. Although page and music turners are present in the prior art, there remains room for improvement in the art.